fated_charmed_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Barbas
Barbas, also known as the Demon of Fear, is an ancient and powerful upper-level demon. His primary power is the ability to read the fears of his victims and use those fears against them. Barbas was originally bound to a cycle which only allowed him to return to earth every thirteen hundred years. This cycle could only be ended if he killed thirteen unmarried witches on Friday the 13th. However, Barbas has since escaped the cycle and has grown into one of the most recurring and dangerous enemies of the Charmed Ones and the Halliwell Family Line. History Original Charmed Ones On Friday the 13th in 1999, Barbas returned to earth after thirteen hundred years. In order to be freed from the cycle, he needed to kill thirteen unmarried witches before midnight. He then targeted the Charmed Ones, and almost drowned Prue in the shower. He then went after Phoebe be using her fear of losing a sister against her. He used her phone to lure Prue there as well so he could use both their fears; drowning and losing a sister. When Prue arrived, Barbas pushed her into the pool and she nearly drowned until the spirit of Patty helped her conquer her fear. Due to Prue no longer being afraid, Barbas was banished. The following year, Barbas returned and worked with a criminal, who in turn, hired an assassin known as Ms. Hellfire to kill thirteen witches. After the sisters killed the assassin in self-defense, they checked her apartment. Prue was mistaken for Ms. Hellfire and went with it in hopes of getting to the criminal. When the criminal took Prue to meet Barbas, he used her fear of someone killing her sisters to hypnotize her. He convinced her that her sisters had been replaced by imposters. Piper and Phoebe were able to snap Prue out of her trance and confronted Barbas. After a short battle, it became midnight and Barbas ran out of time, sending him to purgatory once more. While trapped in Purgatory, Barbas began manipulating Cole Turner and the Charmed Ones as part of his plan to escape. After creating enough conflict, Barbas tricked Paige into giving Cole a power stripping potion. When Cole drank it, Barbas materialized and absorbed the powers. When he confronted the sisters, Paige managed to orb another power stripping potion at him. The stolen powers were then returned to Cole, who vanquished Barbas with an Energy Ball. Book of Shadows Original Entry :The Demon of Fear, also known as Barbas, :appears on earth once every 1300 years on a Friday :the 13th for twenty four hours. His appearance is :attributed to the universal convergence of negative :energies as derived from astrological charts. He :derives his life force by feeding off the fears of :witches. If he can kill 13 unmarried female :witches before the stroke of midnight on the 13th :he will be able to break free from his eternal :bonds and walk the earth for eternity. :A witch's only defense is to identify and then :release her greatest fears. Do not rely on your :wicca powers for defense, for in the face of your :greatest fear, those powers are paralyzed. :To let go of your fear, trust in the greatest :of all powers. :Thanks for letting them into your heart. Current/Revised Entry :The Demon of Fear :Also known as Barbas, appears on earth once every 1300 years on a Friday :the 13th for twenty four hours. His appearance is attributed to the universal :convergence of negative energies as derived from astrological charts. He derives :his life force by feeding off the fears of witches. If he can kill 13 unmarried :female witches before the stroke of midnight on the 13th he will be able to :break free from his eternal bonds and walk the earth for eternity. :A witch's only defense is to identify and then release her greatest fears. :Do not rely on your wicca powers for defense, for in the face of your :greatest fear, those powers are paralyzed. Category:Fated Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Book of Shadows Category:Jenkins Book of Shadows Category:Raven Book of Shadows Category:Magical Beings Category:Evil Beings